Cuphead and Mugman: The Double Date
by Lantern Power
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman plan on taking the Baroness and Cala Maria on a date. Request by lucienhalf58. Full story now released. Also I'm sorry, I forgot to change the title.


Oh my gosh, I love you guys so much. In October, I had 6,066 Views in total. For November, I had 7,318 Views. That's 1,252 Views more. But, before New Year's Eve comes, let's try to kick off 2017 with 9,000 Views. I love all of you guys so, so much for making this possible. Also I hope I didn't scare you guys with my new chapter of Quite the Cherry Cuphead. But if we reach 10,000 Views on this site, before Christmas Day, I will give you guys a special Cuphead Christmas story. Also I apologize for using The in the beginning of Olive Garden's name, I couldn't come up with something original.

XxXxXxX

It was another day in Inkwell Isle and the two brothers were enjoying a nice morning, eating breakfast with the Elder Kettle. "Hey Mugs," Cuphead said to his brother. The latter looks at Cuphead. "Why don't we do a double date with our girlfriends?" Mugman smiles at the idea. "What do you have in mind?" Mugs asked. Cuphead chuckled, "well, after working with Porkrind for a while, I was thinking of taking our girls to a restaurant after I saved up enough." Mugman likes that idea, "okay, so when should we execute our plan?"

"Next week," Cups says. "Just a little more and we should be good to go. But first, we gotta ask them out." Mugman nods and the two finish their breakfast.

(Cuphead's P.O.V)

After we cleaned up after breakfast, my brother and I decided to take a shortcut to get over to Isle 2 without going through the Dice House, and the quickest way for me to see the Baroness; Cagney Carnation. Mugman found out that Cagney's place is exactly right next to the Baroness' land. So we had to ask Cagney to make a bridge of vines over to Isle 2.

"You want to cross over?" Cagney asks, leaning against his tree in the shade. "What's the occasion this time?"

"My brother and I are going to ask Maria and Bon Bon out on a date," Mugman explains.

"Where to?" Cagney asks.

"I was thinking of the Italian restaurant, The Olive Garden," I said.

"That sounds like fun, I wonder if Specs is thinking of taking me out on a date. But anyways, I'll let you cross my bridge," Cagney said, and then buried his hands in the ground. So my brother and I walked over towards the edge of Cagney's property and saw the vines grow out of the ground and created a stable bridge across to the Baroness' property. My brother jumped into the water as I crossed the bridge. I saw the water glowing and foaming, knowing that he was transforming into part fish, then saw him swim away. I, on the other hand, started walking to the castle to see my sweetheart.

(Mugman's P.O.V)

I'm surprised how fast I can swim being a merman. And I'm glad for my enhanced vision, dodging away from large rocks and coral as I swam about eighty five miles per minute. I swam over to the island that I landed on weeks ago before getting my new abilities. Soon I found her as a giant mermaid, lying on the ocean floor as she slept. I stopped swimming and I smiled to myself, she looked so cute when she sleeps. I swam over to Cala and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Cala," I said sweetly, then gently nudged her shoulder. "Cala." This time I sang it in a sweet tone. Then I saw her eyes open and I immediately kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Mugsy!" she giggles, then gently strokes the back of my head. "I was just dreaming of you."

"Oh really?" I purred, teasing her as I crossed my arms. "I'm always thinking of you." That got her to giggle her sweet, cute giggle. "Well Maria, my brother and I have planned a special double date with you and the Baroness."

"Oh really, when is it?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh…" my cool mojo nearly fell to the ground. "Cuphead and I are working on it. We want it to be a special surprise for the both of you." Maria smiles at me. "Can't wait sweet thing!" then kisses my forehead. "This is so exciting; I cannot wait to walk on land." This puzzled me for a minute, "you can use your magic to walk on land?" I ask and she nods. "Great, but since I'm here. Don't you want to show me some more places?" Cala takes my hand.

"Sure, lets go to a breakfast place I know," she giggles.

"I already ate," I said as we swam off.

"Then I guess you'll get a second course," Cala teases.

(Cuphead's P.O.V)

"Hi Whippet," I greeted the castle, and he responded with a happy look as if he's saying "Hi" back to me. He let me enter the castle by opening his mouth and I went to walk around to find the Baroness. "Bonnie?" I asked as I entered a room to only find the bedroom of the Baroness, I knew because I saw a portrait of her on the wall in the bedroom, yet the room was empty so I immediately got out of there. "Bonnie?" I asked again, only to find Lord Gob Packer. "Do you know where the Baroness is?" I asked him.

"She's out on a stroll, she'll be back soon," Lord Gob said calmly. So I sat in the living room on my special chair, waiting for her. Then Sir Waffington the Third came in with a tray of brownies, cookies and other sweets, carrying the tray in his mouth using his teeth, and then he gently put it on the table. "For you, my good sir," Sir Waffington said. My eyes widened as I turned my head to the tray on the table and back at him. "No thanks, I had breakfast," I politely decline.

"If you put chicken on waffles, does it still count as breakfast?" he asked me, and I gave him a confused look, and he chuckles in amusement. "The answer is; it doesn't matter."

I gave myself a gentle slap on the side of my head, "of course it doesn't. I thought you were giving me an altered 'why is a raven like a writing desk?' riddle," I said, before laughing at my mistake and then cleared my throat as I took a brownie. "Thank you, Sir Waffington."

"You're welcome, my lord," Sir Waffington said politely before flying away with his butter wings. I was shocked that he called me Lord, but then again, it's a nice roll off the tongue; Lord Cuphead and Baroness Von Bon Bon. I smiled as I ate the cookie, and then Muffsky came in and set a glass of milk next to the tray. "Here you are, my Lord," Muffsky said.

"Thanks Muff," I said after swallowing my bite. "So whose idea was it to call me Lord?"

"Uh, the Baroness told us to respect you like we respect her," he explained.

"Was this after my little incident a while back?" I asked and Muff nods. "Also how come I haven't seen Kernel Von Pop?"

"He makes sure that people aren't coming to Sugarland to gouge in sweets, but he does stay in contact with the Baroness," he explains. I nod in understanding, "and Muff, thank you for carrying me from my little incident."

"Oh, you're welcome, my Lord," Muff says humbly with a smile. Then I dismiss him and I continue eating my treats happily, this won't hurt as long as I don't tell the Elder Kettle. Soon I saw my sweetheart come in and she smiles happily to see me. "Cupcake!" she said excitedly, walking over to me. "'Ey Sugar-pie," I said smoothly, and then we kissed each other on the lips. "So Cupcake, what brings you here?" the Baroness asks sweetly, sitting down on her chair. "Well, Mugs and I are planning a surprise double date for you and Maria," I smiled. "So us four are going on a date together? How wonderful!" she said happily. "When is it?"

"Soon," I answered with a smile. "But I'll come get you when the time is right. For now, let's finish up this tray together, I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon." Then I put a brownie in my mouth halfway.

~Time Skip

Almost two weeks later, the two boys were getting ready for their date. Cuphead has already called the Baroness and Mugs was on his special shell talking to Maria. "Oh Golly," Cups said as he sat down on the chair, a little nervous as he's fiddling with his glove's fingers. "Relax kiddo, this is just a date and being nervous is normal," the Elder Kettle said. "I know," Cups said, calming down a little. "But I'm worried how things will go wrong."

"Don't think about the What ifs, my boy, think about the now. You and your brother will have fun tonight and it will be a memory you both will cherish forever," the Elder Kettle said. Then Mugman came in the room. "Alright brother, are you ready to go?" Mugs asks with an excited look on his face, Cuphead looks at his brother and smiles at him. "Let's go make this night our night." So the two left and took Cagney's shortcut again. Cuphead immediately went straight to Whippet while Mugman went to Isle 3. Whippet opened his mouth once Cuphead came.

The Baroness walked out with Sargent Gumbo by her left side, and Cuphead was amazed how the Baroness looked. She wore a dress that was like Jessica Rabbit's, but pink instead of red and also wore one inch high heels. Her curly bob that was usually at her bangs was now behind her head in the Disney Cinderella style, but smaller. She did wear a pink headband and her gloves. Yet her hat was completely gone. Cuphead also noticed she was wearing cupcake earrings. Cuphead bowed before her. "Baroness, will you go out on a date with me?" Cuphead said sweetly. The Baroness did a court curtsy, "the honor is mine, Cupcake." She said, and then the two kissed. The Baroness stood up straight and the two walked away hand in hand.

With Mugman, he saw Cala Maria standing on the docks. Thankfully she wasn't naked. She was in a beautiful silky teal dress with ribbons and pearls and flat shoes with the same color to match. She even wore pearl earrings, and her Octopus hair was now normal purple hair, but still had that bob. She looked like a Goddess in Mugman's eyes. "Mugsy!" Cala said happily, carefully walking to him with a little stumbling. "Easy Cala, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Mugs said as he held one of her hands. "I know, I know. I'm getting used to walking," she said before crouching down to Mugman's height and giving him a kiss. "Now, about our date," Maria said with a smile, and the two walked over to the restaurant.

By the time they got there. Cuphead and the Baroness were already sitting down waiting for them. "Mugs, you made it," Cuphead said smiling. "I sure did, but did you guys start ordering already?" Mugs asked, Cups shook his head and was relieved. The waiter came around eventually as they were looking at the menus. Cala got water, Mugs got tea, Cuphead got cherry soda and the Baroness got strawberry lemonade.

"So you actually have Medusa powers?" Baroness asked in amazement as she talks with Cala. "Yeah, but I don't use it very often. Just only on occasions," Cala says. Both Cuphead and Mugman just smile at each other while keeping in with the conversation. "At least the good thing is that they're getting along," Cup admits, but sounded greatful. "Me too, I thought they were gonna fight to see who's boyfriend is better," Mugs says.

"Or which one of them was the hardest one for us to fight," Cups adds. As they kept with the conversation, they ordered salad with Italian dressing, fried mozzarella and breadsticks. Soon beautiful ballroom music started to play and Mugman took Maria by the hand and they started dancing to the music.

Cuphead smiled as he enjoyed seeing his brother happy, and then felt a kiss on the cheek by the Baroness. "I want to thank you, Cuphead, for this wonderful night," the Baroness said sweetly as Cuphead looks at his girlfriend.

"You're welcome, my Sugar-Pie," Cuphead said, and then they kissed. For the rest of the night, the two couples ate and danced as well as talking. They were having a good time until they had to leave and go home. Of course the boys escorted their ladies back to where they lived before they went to go home.

XxXxX

I'm sorry for the long absence of mine. We didn't have internet for a while and I hit writers block during the time as well as laziness and work. I will get to other people's request and I will make a story with Cuphead and Bendy meeting. So don't worry, I have more stories coming soon.


End file.
